Demon of the Shrine: a Feudal Fairytale
by kriitikko
Summary: Three chapters long short retelling of "the Hunchback of Notre Dame" with Inuyasha characters. Some ooc'nes. InuKag Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short three-shot (a fic with only three chapters) that I made because I felt like it. The other two chapters have already been made, depending on the reviews I shall post them probably very soon. **

**This is AU (alternate universe) fic so pay no attention to historical facts. The idea was to retell the story of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" with Inuyasha characters. The plot has pretty much been inspired by Victor Hugo's book "Notre Dame de Paris" as well as 1939 film version and 1996 Disney version. **

**Warning: I try, but English is not my native language and there are probably some mistakes. **

**Disclaimers: I made this for my own amusement, no profit is earned. "Hunchback of Notre Dame" story belongs to Victor Hugo. "Inuyasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Enjoy!**

**DEMON OF THE SHRINE: A FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

Once upon a time in a land far away…

…there was a shrine, that stood tall and proud in the middle of a feudal city. The shrine acted as a spiritual haven for those who looked for guidance from Gods and as a sanctuary for hunted and persecuted. Within the walls of the shrine anyone could find a safe place without a fear of being taken against their own will. So powerful was the law of sanctuary and no emperor or towns lord had the power to shame it.

The city where the shrine was located was ruled over by Chief Justice Naraku. He claimed that everything he did was for the greater good of the people, but he was a hypocrite, power-mad and prejudice towards others. Naraku misused his authority daily and grew his personal power, so that people would be too afraid to oppose him. Yet there were also those who were not afraid to defy him. Their numbers were few, but Naraku never succeeded in capturing more than few of them, for they had a secret hiding place inside the city.

On a cold winter night Naraku and his soldiers managed to capture a small group of resistance fighters. Amongst them was a woman holding a small bundle close to her heart. When Naraku and his men appeared, she started running for her dear life towards the shrine. Naraku noticed her and was fast on her trails. The woman managed to get to the steps of shrine, desperately shouting "Sanctuary!" when Naraku shot an arrow to her back. The woman fell lifelessly in front of the shrine.

Naraku came closer to the body, to investigate what the small bundle had been. He heard soft crying and realized that the woman had been holding her baby. Naraku took the bundle and then saw the baby fully. Despite of being so young, the baby had very sharp nails and teeth. His hair was silvery white and his ears were not normal. They looked more like white dog ears and were located far higher on the baby's head than normal ears. Naraku felt nothing but disgust towards this loathsome creature and raised the child up, attempting to end his life by crushing his head to the ground.

But before he could act, he heard a voice.

"Stop, Naraku! Isn't one life enough for you?"

Naraku saw priestess Kikyo coming out of the shrine. She was the spiritual leader of the shrine and generally liked and respected person. Naraku loathed the woman, for she was the only person in the town who was completely out of his power's reach. If he ever did anything to her or the shrine, he knew, it would create uproar.

Naraku showed her the baby. "Look at this infant, Kikyo. Can you truly say it would be best to leave this misshapen child alive? Surely even you must admit that it's a monster!"

"I see only one monster here, Naraku, and it is not the one in your hands" was a harsh reply from the priestess. "Moreover, are you declaring war to Gods now? You have taken a life on the steps of this shrine, the divine house of Gods!"

Naraku had always been able to justify everything he did for himself, but this time he hesitated. Never before had he committed violence or shed blood in the shrine. And all he had done had been, in his delusional mind, for greater good. But what greater purpose would deaths of a harmless woman and a baby serve?

For the first time in his life, Naraku feared the wrath of Gods.

"Then what should I do to make amends to Gods?" he hesitantly asked.

Kikyo did not look at him when she answered, while covering the dead woman's body. "You must now take care for the child and raise it as your own".

Naraku's immediate reaction was to argue back but he realized that for once he didn't have a choice. "Very well, but I can't take him to my house. I shall raise this child, but you must let him live in the shrine".

Kikyo agreed to this. "What will you name the child?"

Naraku looked at the child's dog like appearance and a cruel smile appeared to his face. "Inuyasha".

--

16 years later Inuyasha had grown into a young man and become the caretaker of the shrine. He knew the temple inside out and had become to call it his home. He was usually dressed in a red hakama and wore beads that were left from his dead mother around his neck. He was a great help to Kikyo, who was the only person he didn't treat with disrespect. Naraku had raised Inuyasha to be extremely suspicious towards people and when he, due to his appearance, never received anything but fear and hate for them, Inuyasha was bitter towards others. Naraku had also made it very clear that Inuyasha was never allowed to leave the shrine.

"This is your sanctuary, boy. Out there is a cruel and evil world where I cannot protect you from suffering" he had said.

Inuyasha had no problems to obey this rule. Whenever he did venture outside of shrine, usually to help Kikyo at the markets, he would be called "monster" and "demon".

However, there was one day of the year when Inuyasha felt tempted to break this rule and go amongst the people. It was one day in the year when a huge festival was arranged and everyone wore a costume and masks. During that one day Inuyasha could walk amongst other citizens without receiving their glares and stares and just be himself.

This year also, Inuyasha pulled a long cape around himself, to hide his trademark red robes, and wore a small mask to cover his face, which made it look like the ears were part of the costume. In this disguise he could also hide from Naraku's watchful eye, for he would certainly be present during the festival, as a public official.

Chief Justice did indeed arrive to the festival and with him came the new captain of his guards; a handsome soldier named Kouga.

"Keep your men in line, Captain. I wouldn't be surprised if many of those resistance fighters would be amongst this crowd" Naraku informed. "Though their leader would never be stupid enough to come out in broad daylight".

"Their leader?" Kouga asked.

"A former noble man named Sesshoumaru has been leading these rebels for the past decade already. And although I have taken care of the rebels one after another, new one seems to come up. They have a hideout in this city. Your job, captain, is to find it".

"I shall do my best, your honor".

"Good. Isn't your fiancée joining the feast?"

"Ayame hasn't arrived to town yet. She will come tomorrow".

On that moment two soldiers arrived, dragging with them a young man.

"Your honor, we caught this man sharing revolutionary ideals with people" one of the soldiers said.

Naraku looked down at the young man, who was dressed in purple monk's robes.

"What is your name?" Naraku asked.

"Miroku, sir. I am just a humble scholar trying to share my ideals with others…"

"Trying to raise people to rebel is what you were trying to do. I should have you beheaded for this. But since it is a feast day and you're new in the town, I shall be merciful. Take this man and brand him. Let that be a lesson for you".

Miroku tried to plead but soldiers dragged him away. Kouga was beginning to understand what kind of a man Naraku was.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had come to the conclusion that this year's festival was no different than the previous one and was already heading back to shrine, when he happened to notice a small group of people performing for the money. This wasn't unusual, there were other performers present also, but Inuyasha's whole attention was suddenly captivated by this particular show. There was a young woman with brown hair and a younger boy with identical hair – relatives? – standing by the wall, both of them playing two different instruments that together made music. A small yellow cat jumped happily on the ground. There were also two children, one boy with reddish brown hair and one girl in yellow-orange kimono, and one young woman dancing in the beat of the music.

It was the dancing woman that caught Inuyasha's interest. She was young, probably no older than he was, and she did look a bit like Kikyo. They had same black hair and same eyes. But this girl was smiling a big sunny smile. For the life of his Inuyasha could not recall Kikyo ever smiling. The way the girl danced, smiled and moved…it all expressed such a huge joy of life that he was captivated by it.

Naraku had noticed the dancer too and he was also captivated by her free spirit. Naraku didn't often find himself interested in women in general, but something about this girl woke feelings in him. Feelings, he had long ago then thought to have buried.

Inuyasha was so mesmerized by the girl that he didn't notice in time that people around him had gone quiet and moved back. Too late did he notice Naraku riding on his black horse to this direction, with Captain Kouga close to him. Inuyasha tried at once to disappear, but so great was his panicked that he stumbled on his cape and revealed his red robes. Naraku took one look at those robes and recognized them immediately.

"Inuyasha! Why are you here and not in the shrine?! I have told over and over and over again that you must never leave the shrine!!!"

Before Inuyasha could defend himself, Naraku had snatched the mask from his face. Gasps were heard as the people around him realized the ears had not been part of the costume.

"Get back to the shrine. I shall speak to you later" Naraku commanded.

From the corner of his eye Inuyasha saw the stunned expression of the dancing girl. He felt suddenly very hurt by that and it angered him. He quickly turned his face away, so he wouldn't see the look of disgust he was certain would appear on her face. If Inuyasha had looked a little while longer, he would have seen that the girl's face only showed pity, not repulsion.

"Your Honor, who is that…that man?" Kouga asked.

"Inuyasha. He's my ward. I took him under my wings out of the goodness of my heart when his mother abounded him. And he repays it with disobedience".

Naraku looked once more at the girl and then turned his attention elsewhere.

--

The festival continued long to the night and sky was already black when the people started to return to their homes. Naraku had ordered his spy Kanna, a girl whose mind Naraku had broken, to spy on the dancer girl and inform him when she would start to leave. The dancer was one of the last ones to leave and hour was late, but when Kanna came to Naraku he wasted no time. For reasons beyond him Naraku was convinced he had to get this girl.

He went to shrine and ordered Inuyasha to come with him. He didn't want to take any of his soldiers for he could not trust them to keep their mouth shuts. He and Inuyasha walked through the silent streets until Naraku saw the dancing girl.

"I am ready to forgive you, Inuyasha, for your disobedience earlier today, but first you must do something for me. You must go and get that woman for me".

Inuyasha didn't understand at all what the idea was, but if it would spare him of his guardian's anger he would do it. Having reflexes and movements unlike other humans, Inuyasha silently approached the woman. When he was close enough he took one huge leap and landed right behind her. Before the girl realized what was happening, he put his other hand to her mouth and with his other hand he captured both of her hands.

However, neither Inuyasha nor Naraku had noticed that the girl hadn't been walking alone. The little boy that had danced with her was walking little ahead of her, and turned around to see Inuyasha trying to steal her. For such a little boy he certainly made a big noise, as he started to scream and shout for help.

Captain Kouga had been patrolling nearby with two of his most trusted soldiers, Hakkaku and Ginta. The three of them quickly made their way to the scene.

When Inuyasha saw the soldiers he tried to get away and in panic let go of the girl. When doing so the girl turned around and Inuyasha saw her face and recognized her as the dancer. He was so shocked by this that soldiers caught and chained him.

"Take this animal to the Palace of Justice" Kouga commanded. "Chief Justice will decide his punishment".

From the shadows Naraku had seen everything and he was hissing with fury. He knew he couldn't change the situation anymore and therefore quietly disappeared.

Kouga turned to the girl. "You are the dancer from earlier today".

The girl nodded. "Yes, sir. My name is Kagome and this is my friend Shippo" she said, pointing to the boy.

"Pretty name you have. Matching for you. You are not hurt, I hope?"

"Oh no, sir. Thank you for your concern" Kagome said and blushed little.

"Well, I wish you safe night for now" Kouga said and left.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Shippo asked, watching his friend looking after the captain.

"I'm fine, Shippo. He was just so handsome" she said dreamily.

"Forget it, Kagome. He is captain of Naraku's guards. If he'd known the truth of us we'd be arrested also".

--

Not far away from them, a young monk Miroku was walking without an actual knowledge where to go. He didn't have a place to stay in, he was hungry, tired and in pain. He tried to take his thoughts away from his hand that was hurting so much. Naraku's men had actually branded him. He had ripped a piece of his robe to use as a bandage and hide the ugly mark on the palm of his hand.

"This is the reward that I get for trying to share wisdom…"

Miroku wondered more and more to the darker streets, thinking he would walk until fall asleep to some gutter for being too tired. Suddenly something flew towards him from the shadows, something that to his amazement looked like a giant boomerang. Before he had time to react, the object hit him to the head. Very hard.

Shouting with pain – "Gods don't like me today" – he fell to the ground when a chain appeared and he found himself tied tightly to it. He was a prisoner.

Two figures emerged from the darkness. A young woman with brown hair and a younger boy with same hair. They were the same people who had been playing music to Kagome's dancing.

"Who are you? What is your business here? Are you a spy?" the woman asked.

Miroku tried to explain himself. "Please, listen! Why are you doing this? I have no money!"

"Are you a spy?" the woman repeated.

"Come one, sis" the boy said. "Let's take him to Sesshoumaru".

The woman nodded and raised her hand. Miroku thought she was going to slap him, when the giant boomerang came back and she caught it. The boy held the chains and pulled them, forcing Miroku to come with them.

They led Miroku deeper to the darkness until he realized they had moved to huge underground caves. Several torches lit the place and revealed it to be a lair of dozens of people. A small man with a staff came to meet them.

"Sango! Kohaku! Who is this stranger you have brought here?" he asked.

"We found him snooping at the entrance, Jaken. We came to ask Sesshoumaru what we should do with him" the woman Sango explained.

Jaken nodded and brought them to the center of the cave. There, by the huge fire, sat a man on a chair. He had noble features and long almost silvery hair. His eyes were cold and it seemed he didn't smile often. Next to him was a woman leaning to the chair. She was beautiful but was also lacking the natural smile and had her black hair pulled up to her head. At the man's feet there was a little girl in yellow-orange kimono sitting. Unlike the two grownups, she had bright eyes and a smiling face.

Jaken approached the sitting man. "My lord Sesshoumaru, Sango and Kohaku found this man near the entrance to our hideout".

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Miroku, and young monk felt like the gaze sliced through him. "What is your business here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Miroku realized that was his chance to explain. "Sir, I am new to this town and I lack a place to sleep. I did not know I wasn't supposed to come here".

"Are you a spy of Naraku's?"

"What? Chief Justice Naraku? Certainly not. I would not side myself with such a man. Look what he did to me just today!" Miroku said and showed the burned brand mark on his palm.

"Kazaana- mark" Sesshoumaru acknowledged. "But how do we know he didn't force you to become a spy by branding you?"

"You…you have to trust me?" Miroku pleaded.

"Not good enough. Hang him".

The young monk fell to his knees. "Please! What do I have to do to live?"

"You have already seen our entrance and therefore cannot leave. You must die" Sesshoumaru explained. His voice was neither pitiful nor cruel. It sounded indifferent.

"Wait" the girl at his feet said. "Why can't he join us? Then he wouldn't be a threat".

"Rin, we don't know if he is spy pretending to be an innocent fool. Letting him stay would be too much of a risk".

The girl pouted. "It is cruel to just hang a man. That's what Naraku would do".

Little girl's words seemed to affect Sesshoumaru. "Well, does anyone have other ideas?" he asked.

"How about we put him on probation" the woman leaning to his chair said.

"What do you mean, Kagura?"

"Well, if one of us would take this man on their responsibility for a certain amount of time and judge if he can be trusted or not. Isn't that what you did to me when I first came here?" Kagura said.

"Who would take him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

There was a moment of hushed noises coming everywhere and Miroku tried to see if anyone would spare pity for him.

Finally he heard a sigh coming next to him. "I will take him".

Miroku turned to see that it was the woman Sango who had spoken.

"Why you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I was the one who caught him. Don't I have certain rights then?"

Sesshoumaru thought this for a moment. "Very well. Monk, you owe your life for this woman. Give her reason to doubt your honesty and you shall loose the life you won for now".

The boy let Miroku out of chains while speaking to his sister. "Why did you want to do this, sis?"

"Because Rin is right, Kohaku. If we don't believe in second chances we are no better than Naraku".

"Hey, what is going on here?"

All three of them turned around to see Kagome and Shippo.

"Nothing much. This monk stumbled here and is pretty much in my care now" Sango explained.

"My name is Miroku, nice to meet you" monk explained, hoping to gain more friends than enemies here.

"You took him in your care, Sango? Are you in love also?" Shippo asked.

Sango seemed like she couldn't breathe. "Of course not, Shippo! What a foolish thing to say!" she yelled in a moment of embarrassment. Then she recovered. "What do you mean also?"

"Well Kagome here laid her eyes on a handsome Captain of the guards…" Shippo smirked and Kagome blushed furiously.

"What? Really? Why did you meet guard's captain?"

"It's a long story, Sango. I'll explain it to you later" Kagome said.

"Alright, let's see if there's anything left to eat. And…Miroku was it?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded.

"Come on, I'll give you some ointment for that hand and show you where to sleep. It's close to my bed, but no funny business then. I'm not afraid to use force on men".

"Hint taken" Miroku smiled.

--

End of Part One

--

**As I said before, two other chapters have already been made. Tell me what you think and I'll update soon again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second part!**

Next morning at the Palace of Justice. Naraku stared angrily down at Inuyasha, who was on his knees in front of him. Captain Kouga had just told what he had been arrested for. This was troublesome for Naraku, for he couldn't let Inuyasha go without revealing his involvement to the matter. So he laid the sentence.

"Inuyasha, you have been found guilty for assaulting a woman. You shall receive twenty lashes and full hour on the rack. Take him away!"

"But, Master…" Inuyasha tried to beg but soldiers already started dragging him away.

Inuyasha was taken to the middle of town's square, where his robes were ripped so his upper body was revealed and then his hands were tied and pulled up. The people had gathered around by then and took almost sadistic pleasure in seeing "the demon" being punished. Each time the whip came down to land an angry red mark on Inuyasha's skin the people cheered. Inuyasha tried to catch the eyes of Naraku, to plead for him to stop this, but all he received was cold denial.

_Why_, he thought. _I did what he asked me to do!_

When the final lash had been given, Inuyasha's arms were lowered down and he was taken to the rack and chained tightly to it. For full hour he was left there, in the mercy of the hot sunlight, being mocked and humiliated by others. He was sweating, his throat was dry and he hated each and every person he could raise his eyes to meet. He wanted nothing more than get out and make them stop laughing.

And then suddenly the laughing stopped. Inuyasha didn't know how long he had been there already, but it did feel like an eternity. He raised his head to see what had caused the silence and saw the dancing girl he had tried to abduct approaching him.

_Great, juuuuuuust great. So she comes here to humiliate me also, huh? Keh, go ahead. Do your worse, _he bitterly thought.

However, he received no hurting words or spit to his face. Instead he felt a cool wet cloth on his face, wiping the sweat away. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he stared the girl in shock, as everyone else in the scene did also.

"Do you want some water?" she asked, showing a small container in her hand.

Inuyasha's throat was burning and he was in too great of a shock to believe what was happening. He half expected her to pull the container away from his mouth as he opened it, but she didn't and he felt the refreshing sweet water in his mouth. He drank long and gratefully, and when he was done he dared to look into her eyes. He saw no disgust that he was used to seeing.

"Why…?" he asked in a weak voice.

However, Kagome did not have time to answer when another voice was heard.

"You there! Get away from him at once!" Naraku shouted. He had also recognized Kagome as the woman he had wanted to posses and was now furious to see her offer kindness for Inuyasha of all people.

"I am doing nothing wrong, your honor. Just as your laws don't forbid people to mock tortured ones they neither forbid relieving their suffering" Kagome responded.

"How dare you? Captain Kouga, arrest that woman!"

"Enough of this, Naraku!"

The entire square gasped as they turned to see who had shouted. It was priestess Kikyo, coming down from the shrine.

"Surely kindness has not become a crime also in our town, Chief Justice?" Kikyo asked, her gaze hard and her voice showing no respect.

Naraku gritted his teeth. What he wouldn't give to have that woman disappear from his life. Kikyo was the spiritual leader of the town. She was the only one who could defy him and get away with it.

"I also believe that the full hour has passed" Kikyo added.

It had indeed. "Let him go" Naraku spat.

Inuyasha was released and as he weakly walked to the direction of the shrine, he gave one last grateful and almost awed look at Kagome, but saw that she had already disappeared to the crowd.

Naraku turned to his spy Kanna. "Find that woman for me. I want to know where I can find her" he whispered.

Inside the shrine Kikyo tended Inuyasha's bloody back. Although she wouldn't show it, she had been worried when Naraku had come to take Inuyasha away and he had not returned the whole night. As she rubbed cooling ointments to his back, she noticed that Inuyasha was slightly trembling.

"Are you in pain?" she asked.

"No" was quiet answer and as Kikyo looked closer she saw Inuyasha biting his lips hard.

"What is it?"

For a long time he said nothing and then…

"She gave me water" he sobbed.

--

It didn't take long before Miroku had gotten quite used to his life in the group of wanted men and women. He had learned that the resistance group had existed for nearly two decades already, and had expanded from the group of few men to an almost army of people. It included families that Naraku had destroyed, orphans whose parents had been killed and people who simply craved for justice. Sesshoumaru had become the leader about ten years ago then. He was a former noble man whose lands and fortune Naraku had taken with false accusations. Only thing that was left for Sesshoumaru was his servant Jaken, who still loyally stayed by his side.

The little girl who was constantly around him was called Rin. She was an orphan whom Sesshoumaru found on the streets and had been raising as his own. The girl was very fond of Sesshoumaru, though never had she referred to him as "father". The woman who also spend great amount of time near Sesshoumaru was called Kagura. She used to actually work for Naraku but due to speaking against him was severely tortured and left to die in the gutter. It was said she still carries scars on her back. Although nobody knew for sure, there were rumors that she had become Sesshoumaru's lover.

The young dancer Kagome had apparently moved here from another village, where she had been living with her grandfather, mother and younger brother. She had been forced the move when the village was raided. Her family had survived, but they had chosen to live outside of town where Naraku could not reach them. Meantime Kagome had met Sango and befriended with her. Kagome was definitely one of the kindest persons Miroku had ever met. She had become sort of a foster sister to young Shippo, who was an orphan.

Sango and Kohaku too had lost their families when Naraku had persecuted them. Kohaku had even been taken to prison for months and still suffered from nightmares. However helping other people and acting as a babysitter/bodyguard to Rin, of whom Kohaku was obviously fond of, during daytime was doing good for him.

Sango too was very kind towards other people and was fond of her yellow cat Kirara, although she also possessed quite a temper. From the beginning she and Miroku had had a rocky start. It seemed Sango took any look he gave for women, whether to her or others, as lecherous. Miroku knew he owed his life for this woman and was eternally grateful for it. He also many times found himself to be surprisingly attached to her.

One beautifully sunny day, about a week after Inuyasha's whipping, Miroku was with Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku and Rin when they earned money on the square. It was a very ordinary day which usually meant that neither Naraku nor his men spend much time on the square. And even if they did, as long as they gave no reason for arrest, they were left alone.

Sango and Kohaku started once again making music and Kagome danced. Rin danced also for the sheer pleasure of it and Shippo half danced, half kept guard. Kirara jumped on the ground when hearing the music. Miroku, who could neither play nor dance, was left with something else: Sango had taught him to juggle. For the life of him young monk could not understand what was so great of having three balls and not to drop them. But it seemed passersby liked what they saw and money was thrown to their feet.

What they didn't know, was that at the same time, Captain Kouga was introducing town to his recently arrived fiancée Ayame. She was a young woman from a good family with red hair and complete adoration towards Kouga. Kouga too was very fond of his fiancée but he was bothered by the fact that they would be living in a town led by a man like Naraku.

Shippo noticed them coming. "Kagome, your dream captain is coming" he said in a sing-a-song voice. He just barely avoided her hand making contact to his head.

"Look, Kouga. What a cute little girl" Ayami said when seeing the happily dancing Rin.

Kouga looked at Kagome and recognized her as the one who defied Naraku during the "demons" whipping. "Yes, very cute indeed".

"Ah, if it isn't the captain that keeps our town safe" Miroku said with a flattering tone.

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to?" Sango whispered.

"Your performance is so lovely to watch" Ayame said as she handed few coins to Rin.

"It is a pity we don't see you more often…dancing" Kouga said, still looking only Kagome. This made the young dancer blush.

"Well, I…we shall be performing again tonight at the town's wall" Kagome said.

"Really? Well, Kouga we must see them then, right?" Ayame squealed with delight.

"Right" Kouga said, still watching Kagome and then leaving with Ayame.

"Kagome!" Sango scolded. "It's one thing to perform for town's people who are neither our nor Naraku's side, but to invite his captain of the guards there…"

Kagome sighed. "It's not like he's coming there with soldiers or with Chief Justice".

"Kagome is in looooooooooooove" Shippo teased.

"You should be careful, Kagome. Did you see his companion just now? He might be one of those men to whom one woman is not enough" Miroku warned.

"A dog knows a dog?" Sango asked.

"Precisely…wait, what? No!"

None of them saw Kanna, who had heard enough from some distance.

--

That night many of the town's people headed to the town's wall where a small performance by different artists was arranged. Miroku was this time appointed as host of the evening, apparently his joggling wasn't good enough. Instead he got a little white makeup and honor to be the clown.

_Kami-sama, please don't let any of my old mentors be here tonight_, he prayed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a little musical opening for our evening" Miroku said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

Shippo was peeking behind the bushes where Kagome and Sango were getting ready. "Your captain charming is here with that woman again, Kagome".

"Kagome, seriously, you do not have some silly little girl's dreams about him, do you" extremely worried Sango asked.

"Do not worry, Sango. I can stop before things go too far. It's just…I'd like to see if there is any chance there. I haven't even considered the idea of loving someone since I moved from my home village. Is it forbidden?"

Sango sighed for she knew that Kagome was in some areas of her life still horribly naive. "No, it is not, just be sure of what you're doing, okay?"

"Sango, our turn!" Shippo whispered.

Sango and Shippo left Kagome to prepare for her dance show. The moment they left a figure appeared from the shadows, dressed in a white baboon fur that covered his identity.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, very alarmed by the sudden situation. She backed away as the figure came closer but she was cut off by a tree. The figure came directly in front of her and though Kagome didn't see them, she felt the person's eyes on her.

"What do you want?"

"You have woken inside of me all that was asleep. Ever since I first saw you I haven't had a moment's rest. Everywhere I turn I see you dancing there. No one has ever done this to me".

Kagome was trembling now. "Please, move aside. I must go. They're waiting for me to dance".

The person grabbed her arm. "I don't want you to dance for them. I want you to dance for me. Only for me. No one else can have you!"

With a force created by fear Kagome managed to push the man away and ran where the others were.

"I will have you", the man said. "One way or another I will either have you or be rid of you".

Kagome ran where Sango and others were and started her dancing, casting worried glances to the darkness. Still, when she noticed Captain Kouga watching her dance, she felt reassured and safe. Kouga also noticed that Kagome had her eyes only for him. Maybe it was night air or the warming wine Kouga had been drinking quite nicely already, but suddenly the captain forgot all about his fiancée who wasn't that far off.

As the night went on Kagome too managed to forget the stranger in the fur. She too threw the cautions aside and melted to Kouga's embrace when he pulled her close and started walking them away from the crowds. When they were far away that the partying was only a sound in the distance, Kouga kissed Kagome. To her this was a dream come true, to him a new conquest.

When Kouga's kisses moved from her lips to her throat, Kagome leaned her head back to give him better access. In the middle of the bliss she opened her eyes slightly…

…and saw the man in the fur standing directly behind Kouga, one arm raised in the air with a dagger in it. Before Kagome could scream the man stabbed Kouga to the back and ran to the darkness.

Kouga fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Kagome screamed and everyone could hear it. She tried to help Kouga and pulled the dagger out of him, but Kouga was no longer speaking. People came running to them and they found Kouga's motionless body and Kagome standing there with a bloody dagger in her hand.

Ayame screamed and fell sobbing next to Kouga.

"The dancer murdered Captain" someone whispered.

Sango and Miroku tried to get through the crowd to Kagome, who was just standing there in shock, when suddenly Chief Justice Naraku appeared out of nowhere, soldiers with him. He pointed right to Kagome.

"Arrest her!"

--

Next day Kagome stood in the Palace of Justice. She was chained and trialed. Naraku stood looming over her.

"Prisoner Kagome, will you confess of stabbing and killing of Captain Kouga?"

Kagome was nearly crying. "I have already told you, it was the man in the fur. I did not kill him".

"The evidence is overwhelming. There are plenty of witnesses who saw you spend the entire evening near captain Kouga. You seduced him with spells like the witch you are. You were found with a bloody dagger in your hand. And no sign of anyone wearing furs! Now prisoner, what do you have to say for yourself?" Naraku demanded.

"I am innocent" she whispered.

"You leave me with no choice then. Take the prisoner down below" Naraku commanded.

The guards took Kagome in the cellars where the torture chambers were. Naraku's top interrogator Hakudoshi smiled a sadistic smile when he saw Kagome.

"Such a pretty one today. We certainly do not get many of you down here. It is my duty to ask you one final time before we proceed, do you admit that you are guilty of…whatever it is they claim you did?" he said.

"Please, sir" Kagome pleaded "I am innocent".

Hakudoshi smiled. "Let us continue then".

Hardly had an hour passed when Kagome was brought back before Naraku.

"Hakudoshi tells me you have confessed your crime of seducing and stabbing Captain Kouga. Is this true?" he asked.

Kagome could barely lift her head. Her skin had become pail and she was trembling. "It is" she whispered.

"Prisoner Kagome, this court finds you guilty. Tomorrow at noon you shall be taken to the square where you will be executed. Take her away".

As Kagome was dragged away, Naraku's eyes kept following her.

--

That night Naraku headed to the shrine. Priestess Kikyo was surprised and worried to see him there.

"It is already late, Chief Justice. I hope you have not come to drag Inuyasha out of his bed at this late hour" she said.

"No, priestess. I have come to look for spiritual guidance" Naraku answered.

"You, Naraku? You have always made it clear that you do not need the opinions or support of the shrine".

"Shrine is but a building and you are a thorn in my side. You are necessary things to keep people under control. I do not like nor need you. But like all men I need the Gods and their guidance".

"Then what is it that troubles you?"

"I have condemned a young woman to be executed" Naraku started.

"The dancer who stabbed your captain" Kikyo said.

"She is a demon. She has been sent to waver me of my confidence".

"What makes you say that?"

"She makes me feel…things. Desires I have long ago then rid myself of. I need to be rid of her, yet I can't stop thinking about her. Wanting her has driven me to insanity and made me do things I never considered to do. She made me stab my own captain".

Kikyo stared the Chief Justice. "Then…she is innocent".

"No, she isn't. She made me do it. She is as guilty as if she had held the dagger herself. It is clear that she must die. For her death is my salvation".

"You can't let this happen, Naraku. If you let her die Gods shall never grant you peace".

"And as long as she lives she will not grant me peace".

Kikyo looked at him helplessly for a moment but then steeled herself. "The sacred laws of the shrine forbid me to reveal what has been said in here as well as interfere with things. But know this, Naraku. If you let that girl die for your crimes you shall be damned forever, and you shall never have rights to walk in this shrine again".

Naraku was quiet for a long moment and then turned to door. "So be it".

Neither of them knew that Inuyasha had been standing on a doorway and heard every word that was said.

--

"But why?! Why can't we do anything?!!"

Sesshoumaru kept his face straight as he answered to nearly hysterical Sango. "There is nothing we can do for Kagome anymore. It is impossible for us to free her from the dungeons and tomorrow when she is taken out there will be soldiers everywhere. We would suffer great losses and probably even loose Kagome anyway".

"But…but…" Sango helplessly repeated.

"We can't just let her to die!" Shippo insisted.

"Losing our friends and allies is a risk we live with everyday" Sesshoumaru said.

"But…!" Shippo was about to scream when Sango laid a stopping hand to his shoulder.

"Don't Shippo…it's no use, he is right…it's no use…" she managed to say before her voice betrayed her and she ran.

Shippo soon followed.

Rin casted an angry look to her foster father.

Sesshoumaru wanted to turn his gaze away but he held it until she gave up. Kagura laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll understand one day" she said.

--

End of Part Two

--

**One more to go! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the last chapter. Thanks for people who reviewed!**

**As I said, this was just a fun idea I had and since I'm writing two other fics currently, I decided to make it just a short fic, instead of very detailed multi-chapter one. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

Next day at noon, Kagome was taken from the dungeons to the square. A large crowd had gathered to watch, but they were not cheering this time as they had during Inuyasha's whipping. Kagome's death would be yet another sad example of Naraku misusing his power; even when some of the people were not sure if the girl was innocent or not, they all agreed that Naraku's trials were always unfair ones.

Sango and Shippo had come also. They didn't want to be there witnessing Kagome's death, but they could not let her believe that they had abounded her either. Miroku had come for moral support, and when Kagome was dragged to the gallows Sango lost her calm façade and started crying right to Miroku's chest. He put his arms around her, trying to show some comfort.

Naraku walked to the gallows, where Kagome was waiting the inevitable. "The prisoner Kagome has been found guilty of stabbing Captain Kouga of the guards and attempting his murder…" he started.

Kagome raised her head when she heard those words. _Attempting murder?_

Her eyes looked everywhere she could see and there, right at the back of square, as far as possible, she saw Kouga. Desperately she started scream his name, begging for help. But Kouga just turned his eyes away, crushing all the daydreams Kagome had been having.

"…and has thereby been condemned to death" Naraku finished his declaration.

"STOP THIS!" shouted the powerful voice of the priestess Kikyo. Naraku tensed, fearing she would betray her oath and reveal what he had told her to everyone.

"Naraku, you can still stop this" Kikyo pleaded. "Even you must understand that you can't let that girl die".

Naraku breathed a relieved sigh. His secret was safe. "I am merely doing my duty, but as you asked, I shall give this girl a chance to survive" he said.

Naraku turned to Kagome and whispered. "Listen to me girl, there is a chance for you to survive…"

Kagome's eyes winded. "That voice…You're the man in the fur!" she gasped.

"I can still save you and offer you a life. Be mine, Kagome. Be mine alone and you will live".

Kagome looked at Naraku's face and saw the dark desires in his eyes. It made her feel far worse than she already felt.

"I would rather die" she said and spit to his face.

Naraku angrily wiped his face. "The prisoner has refused to repent! Let the justice be done!"

Sango buried her face further to Miroku's robes, praying this wouldn't be happening.

But just as the executioner was about to act something happened. The entire gallows suddenly started trembling and then collapsed to the ground. In the confusion nobody was quite sure what had happened but the next thing they noticed, Kagome had disappeared.

"Look, up there!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned to look to the pointed direction: to the roofs. A loud collection of gasps was heard when they all saw Inuyasha there, moving and jumping with inhuman strength and reflexes, and holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms. He had managed to sneak under the gallows and made it collapse. And now he jumped from roof to roof with an amazing speed until he reached…

"No" Naraku whispered.

…the Shrine.

Soldiers tried to follow them, but priestess Kikyo stop them. "The law of sanctuary is the only law in the shrine. You are not allowed to come in!"

The people began to cheer loudly and Sango and Shippo both cried tears of joy.

--

When Kagome came around, the first face she saw was that of priestess Kikyo.

"Am I dead?" she asked, a bit confused.

"No, child, you are not. Inuyasha saved you and brought you to shrine. The law of sanctuary protects you here" Kikyo told her.

"Priestess, you may not believe me, but I was not the one who stabbed the Captain. It was…"

Kikyo hushed Kagome. "I know, child, I know who it was. Don't worry, no one shall harm you here, but it is also important that you don't leave the shrine".

Inuyasha listened from the doorway. Though he had saved the girl he knew it would probably be best if he wasn't around her.

For the first couple of days he absolutely avoided her. Whenever she was nearby he would leave for somewhere else, to the roof of the shrine usually. However, after few days Kagome had decided to talk to him and when she saw the first sight of him she called him by the name.

"Inuyasha?" she asked carefully. "Your name is Inuyasha, right?"

"Yes?" he answered carefully, trying to seem carefree.

"You saved me, didn't you?"

Inuyasha, avoided eye contact. "I did".

"But why? I've never done anything to you to deserve it".

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment before answering. "Water. You gave me water and little pity when I was whipped".

Kagome's eyes winded. "You saved me for that? But why…that was hardly anything".

Inuyasha finally dared to look her to the eyes. "It was more than I've ever received".

Kagome looked at him. She could understand why people were suspicious of Inuyasha. His sharp teeth and claws were indeed frightening looking and his golden eyes and white hair was anything but normal. And then there were the ears of course, the most noticeable thing about him. However Kagome did not find them to be repulsive.

In fact they looked kind of…cute.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha. Since now neither of us can leave shrine without losing our lives, let's try to get along".

"Even though I tried to capture you one night?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"I think saving my neck works as a good repayment".

--

Naraku had completely shut himself to his private chambers, refusing to give his time for public duties. All of his thoughts were circling around the shrine and the people living in it. The madness that had crept to his mind was surely taking control of him. Kagome's life seemed to mock him and he couldn't get peace until he would rid himself of the girl. However, Chief Justice had enough of his senses left to realize that full attack against shrine would surely create uproar.

Elsewhere Captain Kouga was also troubled. He had problems with his conscious. Thanks to immediate medical attention he had survived the stabbing and though he was drunk and had somewhat blurry image of what had happened, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that it wasn't Kagome who had stabbed him.

Yet, when he expressed these concerns for Chief Justice after he had sentenced Kagome to death, Naraku had only told him to keep these feverous delusions hidden.

"Think about your reputation and your fiancée. Right now she believes you were seduced by a dangerous individual. If she'd hear of this she would know you knowingly betrayed her".

With those words Naraku had shut Kouga's mouth, for how could Kouga break Ayame's heart? Sweet Ayame, who had stayed by his bed when he recovered and shed tears of happiness when he lived. Kouga could not bring himself to do it and so had turned away when Kagome pleaded his help.

Still, when Inuyasha had saved Kagome, Kouga had felt great relief knowing her death would not be on his conscious. And he knew that he could no longer keep his mouth shut of the things that had happened. If he did he would be far worse.

--

Over the following days in the Shrine priestess Kikyo observed with a motherly interest of a friendship that seemed to have grown between Inuyasha and Kagome. It seemed that more time the girl spend with him the easier it was to overlook his physical differences. Kikyo had even once saw how the girl had tenderly touched his ears and Inuyasha, albeit looking uncomfortable, had allowed it.

Kikyo prayed that things would turn out well for everyone. And she prayed that unless girl's feelings were genuine, Inuyasha would not be misled.

--

Days went by and before you'd know it Kagome had spend well over two months in the shrine. Kagome was in the end only a human and as all humans, there was a moment when all stress that had piled inside of her needed a release. She became very moody and started to smile less and less. Eventually when she started spending more time by herself Inuyasha grew worried.

"Kagome? Are you ill?" he asked.

"No, Inuyasha. I miss going outside. I miss people. Don't you get tired of being always inside here?"

For Inuyasha the idea of living outside was incomprehensible. "No, should I?"

Kagome snapped. All of her frustrations and anger and fears came out. Everything that had built up since the night Kouga was stabbed. Her fear of getting killed, her heart breaking and her longing to see her friends. She screamed and cried and used some very harsh words.

But when it was all over, minutes or hours later she didn't know, she was on her knees, panting heavily, still crying. And Inuyasha knelt before her and very tentatively touched her shoulders. When Kagome met his eyes she saw nothing but concern for her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry" she apologized, fearing she had driven away the person who had helped her so much.

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to see her smiling again. "Come with me" he said suddenly.

He led Kagome to the highest spot on the shrine's roof where they saw the entire town and far beyond that. The sun was just setting, creating a magnificent show of colors.

"It's beautiful" she gasped.

"You like it?"

"Yes, thank you for showing this". Then Kagome smiled and her eyes were bright and Inuyasha felt he had accomplished something divine.

As Kagome stared the beautiful landscape Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to tell her how much she had become to mean to him and how far he would be ready to go to keep her happy.

"Kagome, I…"

"Yes?"

"…nothing" he said, for how could he tell about his feelings to someone as beautiful as her?

--

Naraku had finally reached his limit. He could no longer ignore the fact that woman who had bewitched him – surely that was the case – still lived. In a moment of desperation he had finally decided to turn to Emperor of All Lands himself, and ask him to temporarily remove the law of sanctuary. It had been done before in cases of high criminals hiding in shrines.

Naraku send Captain Kouga to the Emperor's castle to explain the situation. However, Naraku was not aware of Kouga's troubled sense of honor and did not predict that this mission would be Kouga's breaking point. He simply could not shame himself anymore.

He went straight to his fiancée Ayame, bowed before her and confessed what really had happened that night.

"I am going now to the Emperor to tell how things really are here. If I find you gone I'll consider our engagement over" he remorsefully said. "I'm sorry".

After that he took his trusted soldiers Hakkaku and Ginta with him and headed to Emperor's castle.

Kanna, Naraku's always observant spy had however been ordered to spy Ayame. Naraku knew he had power over Kouga as long as the woman stayed blissfully unaware of things. When Kanna informed what had happened and of Kouga's true intentions, his mind finally gave in to the madness.

"Assemble the guards! We shall size the shrine and drag the criminal Kagome out by force if necessary!"

--

"Sango! Sango!"

"Shippo, what on Earth is the matter?"

"I saw them…dozens of them…maybe even more…!!!"

"Breathe a little and start from the beginning" Miroku advised from the side.

"In front of the Palace of Justice! Naraku is gathering his troops! He is going to attack the shrine!" the young boy shouted.

Sango gasped. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I heard him shouting how the prisoner Kagome would be dragged out. He has lost it, Sango. He's completely insane now".

"We must tell about this to Sesshoumaru" Miroku said.

A moment later Sesshoumaru had all the outlaws listening to him. "Naraku has made his final error. The law of sanctuary is ultimate. If we allow Naraku to disgrace it then we might as well give up our call. Go and gather our troops! And tell the people of this town what is happening. They cannot turn blind eye for this!" he commanded.

People started immediately run to every direction. Sesshoumaru's word would soon have reached everyone in the town.

"Kohaku! I want you and Jaken to take Rin out of town to the woods. Should the worst happen I need you to look after her" Sesshoumaru said.

Kohaku was burning with need to fight alongside with his sister against Naraku but saw the hidden plea in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Very well" he nodded.

Sesshoumaru cast one last fond look to his foster daughter and then he, Kagura, Sango, Miroku and many others started heading to the shrine.

--

Naraku had not expected a resistance like this. Suddenly it seemed that all the outlaws he had hunted were suddenly right in front of him, standing between him and the shrine. Even Sesshoumaru was there.

"Naraku! We will not allow you to violate the law of sanctuary!" Sesshoumaru declared.

Naraku cackled with an insane glee on his eyes. "It seems more than just one law breaker is punished today. Kill them all!"

And so it started. Sesshoumaru and others barricade themselves in front of the shrine, as if they could actually keep Naraku's troops away. They did their best to hold on and put up a hell of a fight. Even Naraku had to move to the side when a gigantic boomerang seemed to try to attack him.

Despite it all…

"They're just wasting my time" Naraku thought, as he watched from behind as his troops would constantly push on. "They have no choice but to loose in the end".

But suddenly Naraku heard a huge commotion that over powered even the battle in front of him. Turning around he saw the town's people of different classes, poor, middle and upper, coming towards them in huge masses. One thing that was mutual for all of them was that they respected the shrine and no one was allowed to violate it.

And with a sudden clarity Naraku realized that it was over for him.

But he was not going down alone. When the masses attacked his soldiers he managed to slip to the shrine. However, not undetected.

"Naraku! Stop this insanity at once!" priestess Kikyo demanded. "I will not tolerate your insolence towards the shrine any longer!"

Naraku had an instinct to kill the meddling woman once and for all, but the more demanding need to accomplish what he had come here for overpowered that one. He grabbed her by her robes and roughly pushed her down the stairs he had climbed up. There was a yelp of pain when a bone in Kikyo's leg broke.

Naraku searched through the shrine until he finally found Kagome in the upper floor. Inuyasha was there as well, standing between the two of them. He really looked like a guard dog. But even so, Naraku could see that Inuyasha was conflicted when facing his "master".

"Inuyasha, stand aside and I shall forgive all of what you've done".

Inuyasha hesitated. Lifetime of serving Naraku was working against him. But when he saw Kagome, trembling there with fear in her eyes, he made his mind.

"No" he said and attacked.

Inuyasha jumped on top of Naraku and pushed him down the floor. He was a lot stronger than the Chief Justice and didn't even break a sweat.

"Kagome, escape!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder. Kagome turned around and ran. "No! Not that way, girl! That leads to-"

Inuyasha's shout was cut off as he felt a sudden pain in his ribs. He looked down and saw a dagger Naraku had stabbed him with. He tried to keep Naraku pined to the floor but found himself losing his strength and feeling dizzy. Chief Justice pushed him off and stood watching where Kagome had run.

He laughed. "Wench. She went to roof".

Indeed, Kagome found herself from the roof, watching down where she saw that Naraku's men had been overpowered and defeated. She turned around and saw Naraku himself, with a bloody dagger in his hand.

Her eyes winded. "What…what did you do to Inuyasha?"

Naraku smiled. "Same what I did to his mother and am going to do to you! You both ruined me!"

He came towards her, his arm raised but suddenly stopped. Inuyasha was behind him, breathing heavily and holding his wrist in his hand, his other hand around Naraku's neck.

"Bastard…let go of me!" Chief Justice cried but too late. Inuyasha gave one last demonstrations of his strength and pushed him over the edge of the roof. Naraku fell screaming down to his own death.

Inuyasha fell to his knees. Kagome ran to him and saw how badly he was bleeding.

"Oh God, Inuyasha!" she sobbed as he lost his strength and leaned against her.

"You're safe now" he whispered.

Kagome started crying. Was she now supposed to witness the end of the one person who had helped her? The person who had showed her kindness and friendship even when she had foolishly dreamed of impossible.

"Don't die…please don't. Help! Someone please help!"

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head and saw Sango and Miroku who had just appeared to the roof.

"Please, help him!"

--

A day later Captain Kouga returned to town, with Minister Myoga, appointed by Emperor to investigate if Kouga's story really was true. When they arrived, Kouga was immediately informed of what had happened on the shrine.

"Naraku attempted to violate law of sanctuary?" Myoga asked. "This is a very serious accusation indeed. Where is Naraku?"

"Dead. His demon ward killed him".

--

The wounded had been taken to shrine to be cared for. In the end Sesshoumaru's group suffered fewer losses than Naraku's men, though Sesshoumaru himself did lose his other arm. As he was lying down on a small bed, with Kagura trying to ease his pains, he looked who was occupying bed next to him and saw Inuyasha sleeping there, with Kagome sitting next to bed. She looked extremely tired but stayed by Inuyasha's side, even when she was informed that he would survive.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes travel to the sleeping young man. He had heard of the dog demon Chief Justice was raising in shrine but never actually seen this close. His eyes landed to the beads around Inuyasha's neck.

"It can't be…"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Those beads…where has he gotten them?"

Kagome had a sad expression on her face. "They're from his mother. He told me they were the only thing he has of her".

Sesshoumaru let the information sank in. _Then…that must mean he is…_

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken shouted as he entered to shrine. "Look who I found! It's Minister Myoga, your father's former advisor!"

The old minister entered. "Sesshoumaru, it really is you! We all thought you were death".

"Lies! All of them were Naraku's lies so my Master would be left without the help of the nobility" Jaken wailed.

"I am now more than certain of looking into everything Naraku has been doing here" Myoga said. He then turned to look others there and saw Kagome. "You must be the girl of who apparently has been the center of these recent events".

"I'm afraid so, sir" Kagome said and stood between Myoga and Inuyasha, as if afraid old minister could do harm for unconscious boy.

Myoga looked at Inuyasha. "And this is…"

Kagome was about to speak but Sesshoumaru talked first. "If I am not too mistaken, minister, this is my half-brother".

Sesshoumaru revealed that his father, a noble General of highest rank, had fallen in love to a common woman when Sesshoumaru was just ten years old. Still married to his wife, the General could not marry the woman but did provide everything she needed. However, when General had died in battle, at the same evening when Inuyasha was born, both the woman and her son were left without help and Naraku had snatched the General's lands. Fearing for her son's life, the woman had made them both disappear and had soon joined the resistance fighters.

Sesshoumaru joined later for the same reasons but by then Inuyasha's mother had already tragically died. Since he never even learned about his brother, Sesshoumaru had never considered the possibility. However, he had seen his father making those beads to the woman he had loved and could recognize them anywhere.

--

Not long after, Myoga presented proofs of many of Naraku's crimes to Emperor. All of the outlaws were pardoned without a moment's consideration. Myoga became temporary Chief Justice of the town and the position was later given to Sesshoumaru, whom the town's people now trusted more than ever. Sesshoumaru legally adopted Rin as his daughter. Kagura, Kohaku, Sango and Miroku also became central characters in the town.

Captain Kouga remained in his duty although he first offered to resign. He also did marry Ayame, though wedding was postponed for a long while, before she forgave him and they could built their trust again.

And what of Inuyasha? After recovering he was acknowledged as the son of late General and was granted quite a property. Still, he preferred to stay in the shrine, the only place he had come to call home.

When Kagome was pardoned she had left the shrine to help other outlaws of getting back to public life. Inuyasha was convinced that that would be the last time he'd see her, but just a day later she returned to see him. And the day after that. And the day after that.

She would spend time with him in the shrine for hours, but finally she asked him to come with her to outside.

"Kagome…it is more than I can ask for that you come to see me here. Why would you want to be publicly seen with me?"

Kagome smiled. "Because you are dear to me, Inuyasha. And I don't really care who sees us and what they think. It is better to see the world as it is instead of living in dreams. And I've seen who you are, Inuyasha. And I want to get to know you better".

She spoke that softly and her eyes showed such kindness. Inuyasha hesitated before taking her offering hand to his. And as she led him outside where Miroku, Sango and Shippo were waiting, Inuyasha dared to hope and dream.

--

The End

--

**Quite OOC, I know. Sorry. **


End file.
